powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Cyber Beasts
Power Rangers Cyber Beasts is a fan adaption of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Its Morphin Time! Plot Techno City is a bustling metropolis run by an energy field known as the Energrid. The Energrid towers are dotted all over the City and are managed by the Energrid Mangement Centre (EMC). When a mysterious group known as The Dark Network begins to steal energy from the Energrid to power an army of robots to attack the city. Cyber Ops, a secret organisation assembles special team known as the Power Rangers Cyber Beasts to fight this mysterious evil with animal power, advanced weapons and awesome Zords while being assisted by their Cyber Beast partners. Cyber Beast Rangers * Red Cyber Beast Ranger - Evan Buckley: '''22 years old, The team leader and youngest member who was not chosen by Cyber Ops for the Ranger Program but accidentally used the Red Cyber Morpher during the first Dark Network attack and bonded with it.Is adorkable (with his puns, super hero knowledge and excitement about being a Ranger), determined and brave but is a little reckless and sometimes doubts himself. He sometimes comes across as a bit clueless but at other times shows off vast intelligent like figuring out villain schemes. He is also the best fighter on the team but has a bit of catching up to do in other aspects of being a Cyber Ops agent like stealth, disguise and gadget use. His '''Beast Ability is Cheetah Speed but if it used for extended periods his entire body will cramp up and he will be immobilized for several minutes. Evan has a strong believe in humanity and protecting others which are the complete opposite beliefs of The Dark Network and sets him up as a rival to the villain Hack. He has a crush on Lexy but is too shy to tell her as he feels she doesn't feel the same. * Blue Cyber Beast Ranger - Manny Rodríguez: '''26 years old, The oldest on the team who plays the "big brother" always looking out for his team mates. Manny was an engineer with the Energrid Management Center before being recruited by Cyber Ops for the Ranger program. He is the team tech expert and sharp shooter. He is cool headed, intelligent and slow to anger unless he uses his '''Beast Ability, Gorilla strength, for extended periods. If this happens he becomes an wild brute that will fight friend or foe until he "cools off". Manny tends to hold back in battle so not to lose control and hurt his team mates. The possibility of harming his friends is a constant worry for him. He is shown to sometimes miss his old life as an engineer but knows what he is doing now is for the best of mankind. * Yellow Cyber Beast Ranger - Lexy Daniels: '''25 years old, A former investigative journalist that discovered Cyber Ops while trying to uncover the truth about the rumored thefts of energy for around the city. She was then recruited to the Ranger program for her intelligence, tenacity and resourcefulness. She is the teams best spy and disguise expert. She is very kind hearted and often worries about Evan because of his inexperience and youth. Her '''Beast Ability is Rabbit leaping '''but if used for extended periods she will become drowsy. Has a rivalry with Veronica a fellow journalist and former coworker who often mocks Lexy for not being able to make in the world of journalism, completely unaware of truth of Lexys current occupation. '''Cyber Beasts * Cruise: '''An advanced robot created with Cheetah D.N.A, partnered with Evan While usually fun loving he gets serious when he has to and always watches Evans back. He can transform into the Cheetah Cycle. Often argues with Bugsy. Co-pilots the Cheetah Cruiser. * '''Rillo: An advanced robot created with Gorilla D.N.A, partnered with Manny, A bit clumsy and a worrywart but is good with tech. Is the peace keeper between Cruise and Bugsy. Co-pilots the Gorilla Rumbler. * Bugsy: 'An advanced robot created with Rabbit D.N.A, partnered with Lexy. The only female Cyber Beast. She is snarky and smart, often argues with Cruise. Co-pilots the Rabbit Chopper. '''Cyber Ops ' * 'Director Jill Takaki:'In her mid 30s, The smart, serious and strict leader of Cyber Ops. She cares for the team very much and was originally going to be the Red Ranger but before she could use the morpher the Meta Borg she was fighting knocked it away, Evan a bystander used it accidentally and it bonded with him. After he saves her from the Meta Borg as the Red Ranger she recruits him to Cyber Ops. She has history with AIGOS which she is hiding from the Rangers. * '''Dr. Ray “Doc” Wilson: '''Mid 40s, The chief scientist at Cyber Ops, who built the Cyber Morphers, the Rangers weapons and designed their Zords. Extremely intelligent but lighthearted often telling the Director shes going to hard on the team. * '''Donna: '''Mid 20s, Dr. Wilson's assistant, smart and capable. Monitors for the arrival of Meta Borgs and Mega Borgs in the city. Thinks her fellow assistant Ricky is a bit of goof but gradually grows to like him more. * '''Ricky: '''Late 20s, Dr. Wilson's other assistant, smart but goofy. He idolizes the Rangers and his plans to help them always blow up in his face. He has a not so secret crush on Donna. '''The Dark Network * AIGOS: The series main villain, a cold, cruel and calculating AI out to destroy humanity as it sees them as weak and unfit to rule Earth. Appears as a shadowy figure on a computer screen monitoring Hacks activities and progress. He and his forces reside in the Dark Network Fortress which is protected by a force field. * Hack: Mid 20s, AIGOS servant, a human computer hacker who creates Meta Borgs to steal energy from the city. While he comes across as very theatrical he is just as cruel and calculating as his Master. Why he works for AIGOS is unclear but he seems think to whole thing as a entertaining game. Hack has as a particular dislike for the Red Ranger. Hack sometimes fights the Rangers using different styles of Battle Armour. His sun glasses scan for Energrid energy and use holographic projection to allow him to disguise himself. * Meta Borgs: The Dark Networks robotic warriors created by Hack. They are fully sentient and come in variety of forms. * Zetabots: '''The Dark Networks mass produced foot soldiers. * '''Mega Borgs: Giant sized robots designed to steal energy from Energrid towers. Their designed by Hack and are based on Meta Borgs. * Mega Zetabots: Giant sized Zetabots that act as backup for Mega Borgs. Other Characters * Mayor Simpson: '''50 something years old, The self absorbed bumbling Mayor of Techno City. * '''Veronica: '''25 years old, An arrogant journalist who works for the same paper as Lexy used to. Always out to prove shes a better reporter than Lexy was and is determined to find out the Rangers identities. * '''Nicole: 26 years old, Manny's crush who he worked at the EMC. She is an intelligent and excellent engineer who in the episode Heart Quaker '''worked with Manny on blueprints for a new Zord but it was almost stolen by Hack. She encourages Manny to live up to his responsibility as the Blue Ranger and not get distracted by lamenting his old life. She seems to have romantic feelings for Manny. * '''The New Guys on The Block: '''A boy band that had their concert targeted by Hack and the CD Borg in the episode '''Face The Music. * Sasha Pierce: '''A famous actress who is a dead ringer for Lexy that came to shoot a movie in Techno city in the episode '''Lexy Undercover. She was targeted by Hack and Copy Borg so Lexy took her place to set a trap for the villains. Arsenal * Cyber Morpher: A wrist mounted morpher that utilizes energy from the Energrid and animal D.N.A from the Cyber Beasts to allow the heroes to morph into their Ranger forms. Bonds to the users D.N.A. * Cyber Blazer: A blaster weapon. * Cyber Saber: A sword weapon. * Cyber Combo Blazer: A combination of the Cyber Blazer and Cyber Saber. * Spy Cams: Small cameras that transmit visuals to the Rangers or Cyber Ops. * Transmitters: Devices that allow the Rangers to listen in on suspicious activity * Scanner Shades: Sun glasses that allow the wearer to scan the surrounding area for danger. * Cyber Multi-tool: A device with several different functions to help the Rangers in the field. Vehicles * Cheetah Cycle * Cyber Ops Rover Cyber Zords * Cheetah Cruiser (Battle mode, Beast mode and Warrior mode) * Gorilla Rumbler (Battle mode and Beast mode) * Rabbit Chopper (Battle mode and Beast mode) Megazord * Cyber Beast Megazord Episodes # Protect the Energrid part 1 # Protect the Energrid part 2 # Hospital Havoc # Hack Attacks! # Manny Goes Wild! # United # Heart Quaker # Reporting For Danger # Spanner In The Works # Face The Music # The Quick Or The Red # Beast Friend Forever # Lexy Undercover # Day Off Part 1 # Day Off Part 2 Quotes * "Its Morphin Time!" (Morph Call) * "Target Eliminated! Mission Accomplished!" (Victory catchphrase) * "Deploy Zords!" * "Red Ranger Ready! Blue Ranger Ready! Yellow Ranger Ready! Power Rangers Go!" '''(Roll call) '''Gallery 'Notes ' * This series takes place in its own continuity separate from all other previous Power Rangers seasons. * This series will have a total of 50 episodes. * The Rangers all have secret identities. * A running gag in this season is characters mistaking Evan the Red Ranger for being younger then he is. * The Cyber Ops base is located under the Energrid Management Center which the Rangers all pretend to work at in their civilian identities. * The Rangers wear leather jackets in their civilian identities similar to the RPM Rangers.